¿Para qué matar si puedes perdonar?
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: No sabía qué era lo que realmente quería. Estaba a la merced de todos, su cabeza tenía un gran precio entre los habitantes de esa bella isla. Estaba solo, ni el más valiente o cobarde de sus hombres podría liberarlo de susodicha prisión.


"¿Te gusta el paisaje, Jason?".

Esas palabras con total tranquilidad salían de la boca de Vaas Montenegro, tenía un pequeño cigarro en su mano izquierda, su brazo poseía lazos rojos que cubrían un tatuaje de una civilización prohibida. A él le enfermaba tener que ser relacionado con la tribu de su estúpida hermana, le tenía rencor por sentirse "Dejado a un lado", siendo el desecho de a quien consideró su sangre.

Veía contento las grandes olas impactar contra la orilla de la playa, la luz de la luna hacer un gran contraste con esa noche estrellada, el aire frío, ese ambiente que algunos pocos se daban el lujo de disfrutar.

—Quiero que me respondas. Te pregunté que qué te parece el puto paisaje, si no dices nada te juro que voy a hacerte sangrar como el cerdo que eres, perra —Sentenció, llevándose el trozo de tabaco a la boca, inhalando ese olor marchito, exhalando el humo gris al rostro de Brody.

—Bien, me gusta como se ve, Vaas —Respondió Jason.

Brody no podía moverse, estaba apresado por fuertes lazos que cubrían su cuerpo, sus manos y piernas estaban atadas, no había escapatoria alguna. Lo último que recordaba fue que durmió en una pequeña casa a medio hacer en el bosque, repleta de láminas y un colchón roto como cama. Tal vez Montenegro le inyectó algún sedante, algo que hizo que el sueño fuera profundo.

—¿Por qué mientes? ¿Crees que te traje aquí para que tuvieras esta actitud de mierda conmigo? —Comentó algo enfadado.

—No Vaas, sólo déjame ir. Estoy muy cansado para tus amenazas... juegos y... Déjame dormir —Dijo Jason, quedándose nuevamente dormido. Montenegro no lo permitió, tomó un puñal y lo incrustó en la pierna de Brody. Sus gritos fueron silenciados por la mano de ese psicópata. Al americano le daba asco ese extraño aroma que provenía de la palma de su acompañante.

La apartó.

—Mira el mar. A veces me pregunto qué cosas habrán ahí debajo, estoy cansado de poner mi culo en la arena todas las noches para venir aquí, he estado tan solo... ¿Te volviste a quedar dormido? —Dijo furioso. Arrastró el cuerpo de Jason a la orilla de la playa, puso su cabeza en contacto con el agua, quería ahogarlo —Voy a hacer que te entre agua en los pulmones ¿Por qué te ríes? ¡¿QUÉ TE DA TANTA RISA?! ¿Te quieres morir? ¡EH! ¿ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES?

—¡No Vaas! ¡No lo siento! —Comentó el castaño, riendo a carcajadas.

Montenegro tomó la cabeza de Brody y la colocó debajo del agua, le era divertido ver cómo su amigo pataleaba, se movía de una forma muy divertida al ver que no podía respirar. Así siguió, torturándolo. Decidió que ya era suficiente. Fue a una pequeña casa cercana a sus posiciones, tomó una pala y empezó a cavar. Era un gran agujero, como si fuera a depositar algo -O alguien- en él. La arena que sacaba con el objeto la lanzaba al cuerpo de Brody, este se enfadaba por esta acción, cosa que a Montenegro poco le importó.

Cargó al americano y lo lanzó al gran hoyo, la cabeza del pobre sujeto era lo único que relucía.

—Vamos, síguete burlando de mí cabrón. ¿Te es gracioso? ¿Por qué sonríes perra? ¿Te gusta sufrir? ¿Es que nada he causa dolor o miedo? —Montenegro dijo bastante confundido, Jason no suplicaba, lloraba o hacía algo meramente al dolor.

—He pasado por tanto... he matado gente... Sufrí la pérdida de mi familia y amigos. Jason Brody simplemente dejó de existir y, ahora todo lo que queda de él está siendo tratado así por un payaso. ¡Sácame de aquí ahora mismo Vaas Montenegro! Estas islas les pertenecen a los Rakyat, tus estúpidos piratas ahora mismo son masacrados por los aldeanos ¿Qué vas hacer ahora que sólo me tienes a mí? El idiota de Hoyt no te ayudará, ¿Quieres que te relate cómo le desgarré el cuello con mi cuchillo? ¿De cómo le abrí la cabeza?

—Ya estoy harto de ti amigo mío. Odio que nuestros encuentros siempre sean así: Te secuestro, juego contigo, te torturo, intento matarte pero, cuando estoy a punto de jalar el gatillo... simplemente ese deseo de verte sangrar en el suelo desaparece —Dijo, terminando de hacer ese acto tan ruin. Tomó la pala y cavó, poco a poco terminaba de quitar la arena que cubría el cuerpo de Jason y al sacarlo, lo desató. —Lárgate de aquí, mejor para ti que corras antes de que te haga mi puta.

El invasor hizo caso, aún con su pierna sangrando y el terrible escozor que cargaba, hizo el mayor esfuerzo en alejarse de Vaas. Cómo odiaba a ese sádico y enfermizo hombre -si es que se le podía llamar como uno-. Podía sentir la presencia de algo acechándolo, aún luego de entrar al bosque esperando perder a Montenegro, sabiendo que ese era su patio de juegos se adentró sin temor.

Las carcajadas del psicópata resonaban en medio de la penumbra del bosque, Jason parecía volver a sus años de niño jugando "Las escondidas", en este caso si Vaas lo encontraba no sabría qué cosas le haría al pobre. Esa noche él estaba diferente.

—¡Te encontré!... No escapes de mí Jason, sabes que me gusta jugar así contigo. Ahora eres de mi propiedad... Bien, ahora tú y yo... Realmente no sé qué hacer. Te tengo a mi merced: Podría matarte, podría dejarte ir o podría... —Sentenció Vaas apuntando con una pistola —Decide Jason.

—Ya has demostrado tu amor secuestrándome, tratando de matarme e implementando alucinógenos a mi sistema. Déjame ir Vaas —Enojado dijo Brody de rodillas.

—¡Tranquilo! Si te mostrara mi amor, te haría sentirte como una reina, poniéndote en cuatro mientras te hago cosas que tu padre nunca te hizo. Oh Jason, ahora mismo quiero rajarte el puto cuello —Dijo Vaas sonriendo, tartamudeaba, sus ojos se volvían mas penetrantes cuando los rayos lunares impactaron en su cara, se acercaba con lentitud a Jason, extendiendo sus brazos con la intención de apresarlo otra vez.

Brody en un último intento dio media vuelta y trató de huir, sacaba sus últimas fuerzas en seguir adelante, ignorando el dolor.

No pudo.

—Ya que estoy solo, con Hoyt muerto y mis hombres se acobardaron para seguir en este mundo terrenal, me quedas tú. Juntos podríamos iniciar algo grande, contigo como una leyenda andante... ¿Puedes imaginar lo que haremos teniendo el completo control de ambas islas? —Negoció Montenegro acercando su rostro al de su enemigo.

—¡Imposible! Después de todo lo que me hiciste... ¿Esperas que tenga la suficiente confianza para hacer algo como eso? Creía que estabas mal pero me doy cuenta que estaba equivocado —

—Jason Jason Jason, ¿No entiendes? Ponte a pensar esto: Logré dominar una isla completa, someter incontables personas o venderlas, esto lo hice sin ayuda de nadie, miserables perros buscando dinero poco ayudaron. ¿Lograste algo con ser bueno? ¡Simplemente mataste! ¡Te abandonaron! ¡Casi te mueres! ¿No crees que quizás deberías hacer un cambio? —Manipulaba el hombre malo, acercando su boca a los oídos de Brody.

—Ahora que lo dices, todo eso que he hecho fue justificado. No puedo compararme contigo: Matas por placer, para llenar un agujero en tu vida que nadie puede cubrir. Seguro que no eres capaz de hacer un mínimo sacrificio para redimir tus actos. Estás pensando en matarme pero te niegas porque, muy en el fondo de tu podrido ser te sientes inseguro. Eres nadie sin tus hombres, los Rakyat buscan tu cabeza y la del resto de tus hombres. TODOS TE QUIEREN MUERTO.

Montenegro no respondió, miraba al suelo o al cielo queriendo responder. Jason tenía razón, no iba a sobrevivir sin la compañía de un aliado. Tocaba su frente, secaba el sudor con su camisa, estaba riéndose, quería desquitarse, matarlo, pero ese sería un error fatal.

—Bien, has ganado. ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Entregarme? ¿Vas... a matarme? —

—Si te entrego morirás. ¿No escuchaste? tengo la mínima esperanza en que... hay algo de humanidad en ti, debajo de toda esa mugre y sangre o de el costal de drogas que ingieres, creo que el verdadero Vaas Montenegro está ahí. Demuéstrame que puedes ser útil, que no estoy haciendo lo incorrecto en no tomar tu vida —El americano pidió juntando sus manos.

—Bien, no mataré, violaré, asaltaré, venderé o me drogaré. Si así quieres un aburrido paraíso bien, ACEPTO TU PUTA INVITACIÓN MIERDA.

—Esa boca.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta cómo hablo? ¡Pues te jodes! ¡Yo hablo como me dé la puta gana y eso no podrás arrebatar de mí! —Disgustado alegó Montenegro, cruzando sus brazos.

—Por favor, dime que no me equivoco, tú como "hombre" ¿Puedes prometerme eso? Saldrás ganando si la gente empieza a mirarte con otros ojos, sabemos que será difícil pero no puedes vivir escondido toda tu vida.

—Vale, seguiremos tu plan. He estado harto de vivir en la copa de los árboles desde que las estaciones de vigilancia fueron tomados por esos aldeanos. ¿Y en dónde viviremos Jason?

—En la mansión de un conocido doctor fallecido. Alec solía llamarse, ahí nadie podrá buscarnos con dobles intenciones. Serás mi subordinado, una típica historia de cambios radicales donde, el malo se convierte en uno de los buenos —Contento comentó a Vaas, tomando sus manos.

Juntos salieron del bosque, Vaas conocía dicha mansión y, ayudó a Jason a cojear hasta el refugio. Vaas no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pensó en matarlo, así quizás sembraría miedo a los habitantes pero, quizás sembraría odio y tendrían otra razón para cazarlo, cualquier decisión o acción procedente del hombre de peinado mohicano lo afectarían bastante.

¿En quién de sus antiguos hombres iba a confiar? En ninguno, no había un Hoyt que le enviara refuerzos o le diera tratos para vender jóvenes vidas, ningún trato para asesinar inocentes. Sólo la esencia de aquellos que se adelantaron lo vigilaban.

Desde hace mucho nunca mantuvo una conversación tan larga en la que su compañero no muriera. Tras esa larga caminata de dispuso a llevarlo a la comodidad de esa gigantesca casa en la colina, llevándolo a la habitación superior del inmueble y, verlo descansar. Vaas debía ser su propio verdugo: Matando al resto del cruel hombre que fue desde un principio.


End file.
